


*maniacal laughter at various volumes*

by happy_now_glyss (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roman, Dom Deceit, Dom/sub, Hemipenis, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Roman, Top Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happy_now_glyss
Summary: roman had a long ass day, tried to nut without permission, got his ass whooped, you get the gist





	*maniacal laughter at various volumes*

**Author's Note:**

> this is only ever seeing the light of day because i have been repeatedly berated about making an ao3 so i guess either thank or blame glyss

Roman sighed blissfully as warm water fell over his aching muscles. The dragon witch had once again been defeated, but the toll on his body was no less tiresome than usual. He was wound up and his muscles were tight, hence the shower. The water wasn't quite doing it for him though. His hand sneaked below his abdomen, knowing it was against Deceit's rules to touch himself without permission. Surely he would understand, just this once.  
While Roman was jerking off he had almost forgotten about the rules he was breaking, until the glass shower door swung open, and he was caught red handed, erection still, well, erect. A naked half snake stood with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised at his boyfriend's behavior, gaze flicking up and down his body. Roman reciprocated the look, eyes lingering just slightly on the hemipenis between deceit's legs. "I was just-" he began his excuse before being cut off "Disobeying." As a last ditch, roman pulled puppy dog eyes "well I was just so tense, sir. Surely you understand?"  
"Of course." Deceit smiled, and Roman relaxed immediately, never able to tell when deceit was lying. "You're not in trouble, my sweet baby just needs some help." Deceit walked into the stream, gathering roman in his arms, before pushing his chest up against the wall. "Some help remembering who exactly is in charge." Roman had little time to process what was going on before deceit was spanking him, the slaps stinging even more with his skin being wet.  
Roman yelped and squirmed under deceit's hold, trying to get away from the torrent of slaps. Stopping for a minute, deceit roughly pushed himself up against Roman, effectively pinning him in place. "Move your bratty ass again, and I will conjure a belt, don't test me, princess." Roman stilled out of fear and arousal, taking the punishment as well as he could. His eyes were watering and he all but melted into deceit's grasp when it was over.  
Still standing under the stream together, deceit peppered roman with little kisses. "Shh, my good, sweet boy. You did very well. I'm not mad at you. However" deceit grabbed Roman's face by the chin and pointed him upward to meet deceit's eyes, "don't break my rules. I know how much of a brat you are, baby doll. And I know how much you like the pain." Deceit reached around with his other hand to grab and scratch Roman's already sore ass. "But the next time you want a spanking, all you have to do is ask."  
He let go of Roman before settling his hands on his shoulders, and trying to maintain eye contact with the slightly shorter side. "Now, why did you break my rules in the first place?" Roman blushed and downcast his view at mention of his own disobedience. "Well I was just really tense after my battle, which I won by the way, and I was thinking of you and well." Deceit rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile on his face. "Baby, if you wanted a fuck you could've just asked me." "Yes, please" roman muttered after twiddling his thumbs a bit. "Come on" deceit chuckled, beginning to lead roman out of the shower. "No." Deceit turned around, immediately worried that Roman might be uncomfortable. "In here?"  
The smile slithered back onto deceit's face as he eased back into the steam, conjuring a bottle of lube behind his back. "Of course, princess." He slammed roman back up against the same wall he previously punished him on, immediately sliding their lips together and taking dominance in the kiss. "Color?" He asked as soon as they broke for air. "Green green so fucking green." Roman sputtered out. "Good boy" he praised before flipping princey around and bending him over, manhandling his legs apart. "Hands against the wall." he ordered and roman steadied himself against the tile.  
Deceit just looked for a minute. He let Roman steep in anticipation as he admired the sight. Pink handprints on his ass and upper thighs, trembling legs, shifting feet, a leaking cock between his legs, all his bruises and battle scars. He really should tell him how beautiful he is more often. He would in a minute, but now his heterochromatic eyes gazed back down to Roman's ass, and he thought he might like to mark a few more handprints.  
Roman all but jumped as he was being spanked for the second time in the past thirty minutes. He began to whine and squirm, having thought his punishment was over, but deceit leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It's ok, you haven't done anything wrong. This time I'm spanking you simply because I want to and you enjoy it." Roman moaned and his knees went weak before he remembered that he was standing and fixed his position. The pain was enjoyable to say the least. The sting was delicious and it started to unwind his muscles. Apart from that, the mental aspect was oddly comforting. This was something that he sometimes just needed, and god did he need it today.  
He was huffing and horny by the time deceit was finished, pushing his ass out, silently pleading for more. Deceit realized what the arched back meant, and normally he would've made him beg verbally, but the poor boy had a rough day, and he was inclined to spoil him at the moment. He grabbed the lube he had set aside on the soap rack, and popped open the cap, letting a drop slide onto Roman's skin. He pushed one joint on his pointer finger in and out, already hearing whimpering and little gasps. So he pushed in deeper, seeing just how far he could go before Roman moaned.  
The answer was one finger, apparently, as deceit heard him as soon as he pushed that last bit in. He began working in and out, curling his finger up just a bit, trying to find his prostate. The whole process wasn't really to stretch him, despite deceit's hemipenis, they were metaphysical. But it was enjoyable nonetheless. Fingering is its own separate sex act, one that deceit absolutely delighted in. He added more lube and a second finger, pumping just a little bit faster. Sure enough, as soon as he crooked them up, Roman got quite a few decibels louder, and deceit smirked to himself. It never took him long to find Roman's prostate, by now he knew his baby's body like the back of his hand. He pushed the pads of his fingers over the same spot, getting Princey to shiver and almost fall. He always was sensitive.  
Deceit shushed him while holding his hips, having to remove his fingers, much to Roman's protest. The dark side got on his knees, still holding him, and placed the flat of his forked tongue right down in response, effectively shutting roman up. He thumbed at his rim, pushing his rather snake-like tongue in and out, curling the forked bit up. He carried on, adding and taking away fingers as he pleased, delighting in Roman's noises for about twenty minutes before he heard roman shout "Please-" in a strangled tone."Please what?" "I don't know, just fuck please anything, please, sir." Deceit could almost hear the tears in his eyes as he repeatedly pleaded for more. "Ok, princess. Whatever you want." He grabbed the lube again, making sure both of them were sufficiently covered before easing in. "Both?" Deceit asked before he added the other. "Mhm."  
"Words, babydoll, I need words."  
"Yes, sir"  
He started to slide the other in, prompting an uncharacteristically whorish moan from Roman. A small smirk settling on deceit's face, he decided to seize the opportunity. "Such a sweet, pretty little cockslut." He began, starting to move slowly, giving roman time to adjust. "So good and pretty, aren't you? Such a good boy letting me take care of you." Deceit grabbed onto Roman's hips even harder, thrust getting just a tiny bit quicker. "Faster." Roman whimpered out below his breath. Deceit rushed him back up against the wall for the third time that evening, hoisting one of his legs up for a better angle and closing in on his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Roman's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he ground back against deceit's cocks, gaining a bit of his confidence back. "Faster, sir. Please." Deceit pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before speeding up, roman letting out another slew of moans and cuss words. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease more fuck please" deceit slammed in harder, shifting his grasp to one hand on his hips and one hand groping and scratching his ass. "Is that better, baby? Just tell me how rough you want it, I'm in the mood to spoil you today." He started speaking in between kisses sprinkled down Roman's neck and shoulders. "Such a good little cockslut, you can have it just as hard and fast as you like." Roman moaned out his gratitude with a "thank you, sir" before deceit sped up even more. "Still making complete sentences? Maybe I should be fucking you harder. On your knees." The command was useless as deceit lifted the other side, stilling for just a moment to get them both on their knees on the shower floor. Roman's head was rested on his arms, his chest was against the floor, and his ass was in the air, being grabbed and smacked by deceit, who was still buried in him as deep as he could go.  
"Oh shit shit shit fuck oh fuck oh fUCK SIR FUCKING FUCK, FUCK ME" Roman all but screamed as deceit pounded into him as hard and fast as he could possibly go, the new angle allowing him to hit his prostate with every thrust. He started to slip into subspace, his brain going fuzzy, and his eyes watering from the sheer intensity of the moment. His last coherent thought was how he would not under any circumstances be able to walk tomorrow.  
Skin slapped against skin for a good while before roman half-heartedly asked to cum. His voice was hoarse and he could barely think, let alone speak. Deceit gave immediate permission, being close himself, and reached around to pump Roman's cock as their hips began stuttering together, the added sensation of the handjob and deceit's cum pushing him over and causing just a touch of overstimulation as deceit pulled out.  
Roman's posture slumped but he didn't move as deceit got up to shut off the shower, watching Roman's cum wash down the drain. The top moved towards his bottom, trying to keep steady footing on the wet tile. He stopped to stare yet again, Roman's ass still in the air and leaking cum, thighs trembling as he was half asleep on the floor. Deceit grabbed a washcloth and cleaned him up, causing him to clench and whimper at the sensation. "I know, baby. But you'll feel better if you're clean. Now come on, let's get in bed." Deceit hoisted Roman up and carried him to bed, settling in with Princey's head on his chest, petting his hair. In his contentness, Roman let happy tears slide down his cheeks as deceit kissed him gently and told him how good and pretty he had been, slowly bringing him back up from subspace so they could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> happy now? next im gonna do the fic with remus and a dumpster just to torture you - roceit anon


End file.
